


Destiny Was Not Meant To Be (at least not you and me)

by 2hyunlove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, hero!minhyun, scholar!aron, swordsman!dongho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: When the hero of the ages, Minhyun of Eldenvale, defeats the Demon King and asks the King for his kingdom's most precious treasure... (sorry, crap summary, crap title. my brain is mush.)





	1. This world seems like it still wants to keep me tamed

**Author's Note:**

> This really started out as the crackiest tongue-in-cheek fic ever that wasn't suppose to see the light of day but HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> (If you think it reminds you of something, tell me what!! because this is inspired by something but I want people to guess :D )

The princess of Pledis Kingdom is a compassionate and wise princess, she is exceedingly beautiful, talented, kind and naturally beloved by all. Her father, the king, is a benevolent ruler. Everything was perfect in the kingdom until one fateful day, the demon king appeared and took the princess away. All of the king's men were no match to such a powerful demon, they were quickly routed by the demon king's overwhelming power. 

Desperate to retrieve his only daughter, the king consulted the Oracle of Athena. The Oracle foretold of a hero who will come from a country in the east. In the hopes of spurring the fateful meeting, the king, sent out a decree far and wide, providing a generous reward to any who would answer - “Rescue the Princess and I will give you anything you desire in return.”

Among the ones who answered the call, one party stood out. The group was led by a tall, young man with alabaster skin and dark, fathomless eye. His name was Minhyun from the eastern country of Eldenvale. His tone is confident, his eyes resolute, as he bows down to the King and intones “I will rescue the princess even at the risk of my life. ”

True to his word, the hero and his party rescued the princess and returned in triumph, defeating the Demon king. The king was overjoyed.

“We are grateful to you, Sir Minhyun. Your fidelity to your word and the quickness of your actions speak of a noble nature. You brought back the Princess safe and sound. Tell me your boon and I will grant it.”

In the light, the hero's eyes seem to glitter a sharp obsidian. With a serious expression on his face, he faced the king and said, “For the service we have rendered, please allow me to return home with this kingdom's most precious treasure.”

The kingdom's most precious treasure. It was an audacious request yet everyone, including the king, felt that it was within the hero's rights to ask for it. Of course everyone assumes that their most precious treasure is their princess and since this hero successfully preserved their princess' happiness by bringing back the princess and defeating the demon king, how can anyone deny him? After all, giving the Princess to someone who can protect her from anything would be the best course of action.

“Very well.” The king acquiesced, with a benevolent nod, “You have my blessing.”

“My eternal gratitude, your Majesty.” The hero responds, bowing to the king with a gentle smile. Everyone in the Royal Court waited with bated breath on his next action, fully expecting him to propose to the princess herself. 

Sir Minhyun does not seem to feel the heavy expectation of the crowd as he turns to face the one he loves, kneeling on the marble floor and taking his beloved's hand.

“I love you. Let's stay together until the end of time.” So the hero declares...

...as he takes the hand of the Captain of the Princess' Guard.

“Huh?” The guard blinks rapidly. 'Um? Wha?” The whole court echoes his confused stuttering.

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ  


Hello my name is Jonghyun. I am the second son of a minor noble family, currently serving as Princess Kyulkyung's Captain of the Guard. There isn't anything particularly striking about me, in fact I tend to blend into the background. You could say that in a novel, I would be mob character “Soldier Guard A”.

Not too long ago, Princess Kyulkyung was abducted by the Demon King under my watch. The Demon King just overpowered my whole contingent of guards, alert as we were, and took the Princess. It still stings how easily we were defeated. I've even offered my resignation to the King but the King would not have it. He says anyone would have lost. 

Well, yes, maybe. I mean the Demon King could have just sneezed and we'd still have lost but still, it was under MY watch, MY responsibility.

SIGH. 

Fortunately, she returned to the castle thanks to the hero from Eldenvale. But what is this plot development? How did this happy rescue turn into this uncomfortable situation?

The hero, Minhyun, is kneeling right in front of me, holding tightly to my hand (that I really want back, thank you very much), blinding me with his intense eyes and beautiful features.I can feel the uncomfortable stare of everyone in the throne room around me and it's making sweat bead on my forehead in stress.

Everyone is absolutely stunned. Even the king has jumped out of his throne in shock. But really, I'm the one who's the most surprised here.

Aren't you suppose to propose to the princess? I mean come on, follow the plot here!

Oh gods, the Princess! She's in the same room, she must be so shocked. The hero completely ignored her and proposed to her guard. Princess....

I can feel the sweat roll down my back as I stress even more about the situation. But whipping my head to where the Princess is standing makes me blink in surprise. She's not even looking this way. Princess Kyulkyung is too preoccupied with staring at the swordsman from the hero's party.

Did...did she fall in love with the swordsman and not the hero??? What? What is this progression? 

“Um,” I stutter, looking at the floor and attempting to tug my hand out of his hold, “I think you're mistaken.”

Instead of letting go of my hand, his grasp seems to tighten on mine as he stands up, tugging my hand insistently towards him and brushing his lips on my knuckles. YIKES. 

“I haven't been more sure in my life.”

My mind barely registers the words as he stares into my eyes. TOO CLOSE. TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT.

I wish it's a lie. I mean I can't even comprehend anyone calling me “this kingdom's most precious treasure”. What? Please have your eyes checked, I implore you. 

I'm mind-babbling again, but how can I not when he's so close, invading my personal space with those blindingly good looks and enchanting eyes.

I don't get it. Why did he pick me? I'm a mob character, an extra whose existence has no purpose except as a plot device. Just like Minister A, Maid B, Magician C, and so on. I'm just part of the nameless mass who are meant to fill the room while the hero proposes to the princess.

Of course, eventhough I say this, I am still a living human being. I have a name, I have a life but it's a life that's meant to melt into the background. I like it that way.

When the princess was taken away by the demon king, we were the ones that were wiped out. Of course, when I came to in a panic, I was the one who ran and told the king and his ministers. Afterwards, I could do nothing but train harder and pray for her safety. I would patrol her room and the corridors of the castle, hoping for her return.

As a mob character, that was all I can do. I'm just a normal person. That's why this hero, this Minhyun proposing to me, is so troublesome.

How many times do I have to emphasise that I'm just a normal person. I don't have the skills or status to be a mighty hero's partner. Not to mention the glaring fact that I'm a man!!

“Uh...I mean, why me?” I manage to stutter out in the middle of my conversation with myself. Princess Kyulkyung is the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. She's the one heroes should be falling in love with in this story.

“I was worried about the princess when I first came to this castle. Truth be told, I thought it was too soon for my party to face the Demon King. We didn't have enough information about him or what he could do, where he is.” Minhyun's voice is so hypnotic, there's such a sweet lilt to it that it almost distracts me from what he is saying. “But when you asked me to rescue the princess, one look at you captivated me. You had such concern and passion. I made up my mind then. I would rescue the princess for your sake.”

I dimly remember that. I'd been patrolling the halls when the rumour about the hero coming to the castle reached me. For some reason I had rushed to meet them before they reached the throne room. I remember kneeling in front of him, grabbing at his cape and pleading with him. “Please rescue the princess!”

ALL I SAID WAS A STANDARD LINE FOR MOB CHARACTERS. PLEASE DO NOT MISCONSTRUE IT. 

“During our journey to the Demon King, I was always thinking of you. It's because of you that I was able to rescue the princess.” 

If it's possible, his hold on my hand is even tighter and I can't help but twitch when the princess' maids swoon and whisper “The hero is so romantic.” My fellow mobs have fallen victim to this scoundrel's charming smile. Am I suppose to fall for this act too??? This person doesn't even know me!

“Ahem. Where's the princess?” The king interjects but the hero doesn't seem to be listening at all. 

“Sir Minhyun, the king is talking.”

Minhyun only smiles at me angelically. What am I suppose to do with this oblivious man with no regard for decorum?

Luckily the mage in his party, Sir Minki, responds. “Princess Kyulkyung? Isn't she with Dongho, Your Majesty?”

Everyone looks at the intimate way the swordsman Dongho has his hand on the Princess' shoulder and how the both of them seem to be looking at each other's eyes. I can see the King's forehead knitting in puzzlement but before he speaks, the swordsman's voice rings out.

“Please excuse my late introduction. My name is Dongho, son of Seojun and Jiwoo, Second Prince of Eldenvale.” Dongho draws Kyulkyung into his arms. “Please allow me to ask for Princess Kyulkyung's hand in marriage.”

Huh? HUH? HUUUUH? How complicated can this plot get? The swordsman is the Prince of Eldenvale, the country the hero has come from too but why is a prince of the country in a dangerous party slaying demon kings? Shouldn't he be in his cushy castle having...tea or plotting political downfalls and the like?

“I did hear that the second prince of Eldenvale is a master of the sword. So it would not be too odd of a claim.” The prime minister says. “Young Dongho actually looks like his father.”

“Dongho?” Princess Kyulkyung looks at Dongho in puzzlement.

“I'm sorry for not telling you earlier that I was a prince. Minhyun and I are childhood friends so I wanted to help him out incognito. I didn't know I'd fall in love with you. And when I did, I wanted to earn your love not as a prince, but as an ordinary man.”

“Silly.” Princess Kyulkyung's gaze is stuck to Prince Dongho, she's smiling so brightly that I feel a little blinded by her happiness. “Dongho is Dongho. It doesn't matter whether you are a Prince or a Swordsman. I love the man standing before me.”

Awww. I feel like I'm watching the best love story in the universe. I feel this fuzzy feeling in my chest just looking at them both, I could probably melt into the...

“You're looking the wrong way.” Minhyun's tight voice intrudes in my thoughts as his hand tightens on my wrist. Ouch. My face is forcibly turned by his hand to I face him.

“Please only look at me. Don't have the reflection of another man in your eyes.”

Are you kidding me? “That's impossible.” I exclaim in surprise. “I work with an entire contingent of soldiers.” 

“Change jobs.” This strange hero tells me, smiling like a wily fox. “Please do not look at anyone else.”

I finally lose my patience. Just what idiotic idea is this. I might be many things, primarily just an unimportant mob in this story of life, but what I am not, is irresponsible. “Are you stupid?” 

“I love you. Become my wife.” 

Wife? WHAT? IS HE AN IDIOT? Hero or not, I can't stop myself anymore, I lose my temper and punch him. “I'm a man, you goddamn weirdo.” I shout at him before stomping off, not caring that I'm attracting attention I shouldn't be attracting as a mere soldier mob A. This is just too weird for me.

I make my way to the door leading out to the hallway, only to be stopped by his party members who are all angelically smiling at me but had their eyes darting nervously from me to the hero and back.

“Mister Jonghyun, I mean Sir Jonghyun, let's not be so hasty.” The mage, Minki, tells me pleasantly, looping an arm around my arm in a presumably friendly manner. But wow, does this deceptively fragile-looking man have the strongest iron grip I've ever felt.

“Yeah. I'm sure if you get to know Minhyun, you'll find out how great of a person he is.” The scholar, Aron, tells me, nodding nervously while he smiles a wavering smile. He hooks his arm unto my free arm, effectively caging me between the both of them.

I don't know what's going on here but I'm getting really bad vibes of “You can't refuse! Do you want this country to be annihilated?” for some reason as I am dragged forcibly back to where Minhyun is still smiling at me like he didn't feel the punch, although his cheek is bruising something fierce.

“Jonghyun-ah, won't you reconsider?” Minhyun asks me sweetly. This man, calling my name so intimately, making my name sound like an endearment when I've only met him twice in my life, somehow feels like this great brick wall. I have this feeling nothing I say is going to get through to him. That, coupled with the insistent pressure being applied on both of my forearms by the mage and scholar, makes me sigh in defeat.

“Sir Minhyun, I don't really know you. Nor do I think you know me. Give me time to give you my answer after we get to know each other better?” Give me time to pack my bags and leave the castle and this unimaginably strange situation, that is. I know there is a very nervous smile on my face as I say this but I can't really think about it because the room feels like it's spinning around me as I wait for Minhyun's answer.

It feels like eternity before Minhyun's smile widens and he says “Of course,” snatching both my hands and laying a kiss on my knuckles. They feel sort of ticklish and soft and disturbing. “I look forward to learning more about you and I want you to learn more about me.”

I fight down the urge to punch his other cheek. “Can you also stop doing that, please?” I ask politely. “Unless you like being punched.”

“You'll get used to it, my love.”

While gazing at his handsome, gentlemanly figure, I feel a chill run down my spine.


	2. As you wish, then- I'll struggle beautifully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun learns, more and more, how deep a hole he finds himself in. And the others realise, they're in the same hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually owe someone a fic (well several of you) now and I am sorry, you know who you are, they're all stewing in incompleteness and will eventually be posted/completed. :D I promise. It really all depends which fic screams the loudest in my head and this one won.
> 
> It might not be a very interesting chapter, I'm trying to explain what's been happening in the background~

“So,” Aron says, strolling into the guest suite's waiting room cheerily, as he waves to the seated Dongho and Minki, giving Minhyun who's standing by the window, looking out with a neutral expression on his face a wry smile, “how long are we staying in Pledis kingdom?”

Minki kindly makes room for him on the couch, handing him a delicate cup of what smelled like rose tea. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Minki says kindly, while elegantly shrugging. “Who knows at this point. Depends on whether Minhyun can charm his way into his Soldier Captain's pants sooner.”

“We'll be here forever.” Dongho groans. “Minhyun can't charm his way out of a sock if he tried.”

Out of nowhere, a small fork speeds towards Dongho. Dongho casually plucks it out of the air and lays it down on the table.

“Stop that.” They hear Minhyun say in a soft, scolding tone to thin air, not even turning around.

“I guess we have some time to kill.” Aron mirrors Minki's shrug. “ We did finish off that Demon King in far less time than we initially thought.” He says, propping his foot up on the small table. Minki promptly pushes it off.

“Manners, you impolite lout.” The mage tells Aron with a small glare. “Let's not leave a rude backwater impression in another country, shall we?”

Aron grunts, ignoring Minki in favor of the delicate tea cakes on the table.

“I still can't believe we beat that Demon King and returned so quickly.” Aron says, barely intelligible with a full mouth of food.

Minki just gives him a pointed look of disgust.

“That was really intense.” Dongho says, nodding with enthusiasm.

“It's been an exhausting month in so many ways.” Minki says, patting his cheek, “What say you, Minhyun?”

Minhyun remains quiet, still staring out the window as the three converse among themselves.

“Can you all believe how fast gossip travels in this place though?” Minki continues, ignoring Minhyun's silence. “I swear I've seen small flyers about how Minhyun's proposed to the Guard Captain. Why, the whole city knows by now.”

“Can't be helped. This whole kingdom worships Princess Kyulkyung. And when the man of the hour brands a nondescript Guard Captain as 'this kingdom's most precious treasure', tongues are bound to wag.” Aron sighs. “Thank the gods Dongho actually proposed to the Princess. What a diplomatic nightmare it would have been if not.”

“You're welcome.” Dongho grins. “In any case, it's probably better they talk about something irrelevant like that rather than the Demon King.”

“Yeah~~~” Both Minki and Aron agree.

“I actually felt the world tree creak and crack at the absurd amount of power.” Minki shudders, sliding a look at Minhyun's back.

A knock interrupts their conversation, followed soon after by the Prime Minister. All three come to their feet, while Minhyun turns his head and gives the new arrival an impassive gaze. “Please excuse my intrusion in this early hour. I merely wished to extend my formal gratitude for rescuing the Princess Kyulkyung. My name is Reed Lancaster, Prime Minister. I cannot offer any extravagant favors but should you have any requests, please approach me and I will do what I can.”

“Thank you very much. We will be in your care for a little while.” Dongho says, bowing in reply to the Prime Minister, every inch Eldenvale's second prince. Even before Dongho could finish his bow, Minhyun is talking on top of Dongho.

“Prime Minister Reed, I actually have a favor to ask you.”  
“Ah, the hero himself. Of course, what is it you wish?”  
“How far is Viscount Lancaster's domain?”  
“On the back of a swift horse, it's a three day journey to Lancaster Manor. You wish to see Viscount Lancaster?” Reed Lancaster asks, with a raised eyebrow. “If I may ask, what is your reason?”

“Certainly, you may ask.” Minhyun inclines his head in agreement. “ I just heard from Dongho that in noble families, marriages must be approved by the father. In accordance with that custom, I thought I would lay down my intentions before Viscount Lancaster before I proceed with my suit.”

“Isn't it a bit too late for that, Minhyun?” Minki says exasperatedly.  
“I don't think that's such a good idea, Minhyun-ah, are you completely missing the fact that he's a MAN? Viscount Lancaster might drop down dead when you ask for HIS SON'S HAND.” Aron anxiously talks over Minki, trying to convince Minhyun.

Minhyun gives both Minki and Aron a questioning look while in his corner of the sofa, Dongho is gasping for air as he giggles incessantly.

“I see.” 

The Prime Minister's amused tone turns all of the heads in the room to him once again.

“In that case, I think I may be able to help you. As it so happens, I am Jonghyun's uncle. Viscount Lancaster is my older brother. I am Jonghyun's guardian in this castle until he turns twenty one. If you would be so kind, please accompany me to my office and we can discuss this.” The Prime Minister gestures towards the door, herding Minhyun towards it. “Everyone, I will be borrowing Sir Minhyun for awhile.”

All three of them stare slack-jawed as the Prime Minister and Minhyun leave, their glances of disbelief and shock at how the Prime Minister is pandering to Minhyun's insane request plain in their faces.

It takes awhile before the shocked silence is broken.

“Gentlemen, it's a bit late to be saying so, but Minhyun might actually love that Guard Captain.” Dongho begins hesitantly.

“I think you're right, Dongho.” Minki sighs. “I thought at first it might be a joke but there's really no other way we can take this.” He pinches the arch of his nose. “He's usually SO expressionless too but he smiled all day yesterday when he made that shocking proposal. I thought the world was going to end.”

Dongho nods enthusiastically. “Everyone in this room knows him best and we know how nothing has been able to touch Minhyun's heart ever. I've never seen him attached to anything...”

'Uh, hey guys?” Aron prods. “What would happen, I mean, in a purely theoretical discussion, what would happen if this Guard fellow says no?”

Everyone twitches.

“No, no,” Minki says, paling to a deathly white. “I don't want even think about it. Stop being such a pessimist.”

“If it happens,” Dongho says in such a heavy sober voice, “I don't think anything will be safe. Minhyun is the strongest hero in a millennia. We've seen what he can do. Extraordinary magical powers, the blessings of all the gods, the ability to draw out nature's powers unreservedly.”

Both of them nod.

“Because of that, he could also prove to be the most destructive hero ever. As Minki said, even the world tree felt it when Minhyun unleashed his power on the Demon King.” Dongho says soberly. “I don't even want to imagine Minhyun angry at anything.”

“Poor Guard Captain.” Aron mutters, shaking his head.

“Speaking of, what kind of person was the man he fell in love with?” Dongho asked.

“Athena's eyeballs, Dongho. Can't you pay attention to things and stop ogling your princess all the time maybe?” Minki says, rolling his eyes at the Eldenvale second prince who's cheeks are doused with embarrassment at Minki's words.

“Uh, he had short dark hair.” Aron says, looking at nowhere in particular with his eyebrows drawn, clearly trying to remember more.

“He was shorter than I am but taller than Aron by a little.” Minki supplies. “And he was the guard captain who saw the princess get taken away.”

“That doesn't really tell me what kind of person he is, you guys.” Dongho replies.

“Um. Excuse me, Lisa brought more refreshments.” A deep, raspy voice intrudes.  
“Ah thank you very much.” Minki says absently, not bothering to look at the messenger. “He was so...plain and unassuming, totally had no presence at all.” Minki says exasperatedly.

“Yeah, he seemed like a really normal guy, nothing really special about him.” Aron nods in agreement.

“I feel the same way. He wasn't ugly or anything, but nothing really stood out about him.” Minki nods in agreement to Aron's statement.

“I know what you mean.” The messenger interjected again. “Seriously I do. But can you guys please take these refreshments? Lisa left them with me and my arms are getting tired.” 

Their heads swivel to look at the messenger, who, it turns out was not a castle maid but the self-same person they were talking about. Talk about getting caught red-handed in embarrassing conversations.

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ 

“Sorry for making you guide us all this way.”

“That's alright. I usually do this kind of thing for all of the princess' guests. The castle can be confusing.” I tell the friendly scholar with a smile as we walk through the castle passageways, accompanying both him and Prince Dongho. It's also my duty to make sure that the Princess stays safe from any of her guests' malicious intentions, not that they have to know that.

The halls are pretty busy at this time of the day and when I see a gaggle of maids in our path who stop and stare at me, I have a bad feeling that I was not going to appreciate what they are going to say.

“Thomas, congratulations!”  
“I can't believe it was love at first sight.”  
“You met the hero before we could. That's not fair!”

Oh gods. Please don't do this right now. I feel myself twitching as I try to smile at the various people.

“Thomas?” Dongho tilts his head in question.

“Ah, that's my Pledisian name.” I tell him, rubbing the nape of my heated neck. “I'm half-Elden, like Princess Kyulkyung. My full name is Thomas Jonghyun Lancaster.”

“I DID wonder. Jonghyun isn't a common name around these parts.”  
“Trust me I get enough flack out here as it is.” I groan. My late mother loved calling me Jonghyun, and I loved how it sounded when it came out so tenderly from her lips so I kept the name.

“It suits you better.” Aron says with a smile that makes me more embarrassed, the scholar almost mirroring my thoughts.

“Uh Thanks.”

Aron seems to sense my unease, changing the subject.

“So, when are you going to respond to Minhyun?”

Ugh, not exactly the topic I was hoping for. I've tried very hard put off responding to the hero's proposal. To be honest, I've tried leaving the castle but for some reason odd little accidents keep happening. Like my bag splitting open or my horse Pikachu suddenly going lame from her daily walks or the drawbridge just would not function properly. I'm not sure if this is fate or the gods telling me to stay but it's certainly irritating me massively. The longer I stay in the castle, the more complicated the situation is. The more complicated it is, the harder it will be to extricate myself from it. Ugh. My head hurts.

I sigh. Fortunately I don't have to think about it deeply or answer because we've arrived at Princess Kyulkyung's suite.

“Princess, It's Jonghyun. I brought Sir Aron and Prince Dongho to see you.”

The princess comes flying out of the room, launching herself into Dongho's arms, almost taking half my nose with her. It's a good thing Eldenvale's second prince is built solidly because I'd have fallen on my bottom at how fast the princess was going.

“Princess...that's probably better done inside your drawing room?” I say, nervously looking around to see if anyone has seen her. The sticklers for propriety in the castle would have tongues wagging as soon as they see this and I didn't want Kyulkyung going through that.

“Oh, stop being such a worrywart, Jonghyun. And stop calling me Princess, it's still so weird when you do that.” Kyulkyung says, although thank the gods, she obliges me by tugging Dongho into the room with her.

Aron shares an exasperated look with me as we follow behind, a sigh of relief escaping from me once I close the door.

“I'm glad you both came, Aron. Dongho.” Kyulkyung says enthusiastically, motioning them to the plush couches near the bay windows where the sunlight softly streams in, diffused by lacey curtains. “You sit too, Jonghyun!”

I shake my head at her. “I'm your Guard Captain, it's not proper for me to...”

“Proper, shmoper. Before you were my guard captain, you were my childhood friend. Don't make me tell both these gentlemen stories about how you used to run around in nothing but your underthings.”

I make a strangled sound but I stare at Kyulkyung adamantly. She stares back witheringly. We used to do this for ages until her brother would intervene. Unfortunately, he's out on a diplomatic mission somewhere.

Dongho coughs.

“I think Jonghyun means well, Princess. Maybe you should just let him do his job.” Aron intervenes carefully. 'We don't want a repeat of what happened before, do we?”

“Kyulkyung-ah, come sit down and let Jonghyun be.” Dongho's tender request is accompanied by a beckoning hand.

The urgings from both seem to work as Kyulkyung finally decides to sit next to Dongho and settles down. The maids take this as a signal and scurry in to provide everyone with refreshments while I station myself near Kyulkyung's chair.

“It's so good to finally be in familiar surroundings and in my own room. Being abducted made me realise how wonderful my life is and how precious the people next to me are. And meeting new people like my dear Dongho, Aron, Minki and Minhyun, I feel like my world is expanding.”

Aww. For some reason it makes me so happy to hear this, I can't help but feel a happy fatherly glow inside (never mind that I'm only a few years older than she is) when I hear Kyulkyung sound like such a fine lady, she's growing up so fast.

“When I was captured, I was able to keep it together because of you, Jonghyun?” Kyulkyung says in this impish voice I am oh so familiar with.

Wait, what? “Huh?” I say scintillatingly. Are you not going to let me bask in my warm fatherly glow? I feel dread creeping in.

“You see, gentlemen, Jonghyun and I used to talk about the Demon King all the time. “

Let me die now. I forgot I was trying to stop Kyulkyung from being so scared of the Demon King when we were young. I remember promising quite insistently that the Demon King would be strikingly handsome so Kyulkyung would not have nightmares over him.

“I am so sorry, Princess, he wasn't even handsome. He looked like an unattractive middle-aged strongman who got out of a circus.” I tell Kyulkyung apologetically, hiding my eyes in my hands in shame.

Kyulkyung laughs in amusement. “Yes he was, wasn't he? But whenever the Demon King would demand I become his wife, whenever I would become paralysed in fear, I would always remember your words, Jonghyunnie~. It allowed me to hold on until Dongho and the others came. Thanks to both you and the hero, I am here safe and sound.”

I shake my head vehemently. I didn't do anything that great at all.

“Having said that though. how ARE things going with Minhyun, Jonghyun?”

I wince. I REALLY want to tell Kyulkyung I wanted to flee but I can't say it here. If Dongho and Aron find out, they might try and stop me. I CAN'T RISK IT. Time to distract and dissemble!

“Uh, you know the hero and I don't really know each other very well, so I thought I'd answer after I get to know him a little better.” Come on face muscles, cooperate and don't twitch. And stop sweating, body! It's not an outright lie. Just a tiny, white one.

“Oh my.” Kyulkyung blinks. “Doesn't Minhyun know a lot about you though? On the way back here, you were the only thing he talked about.”

Huh?

“He knew your name of course. And your birthplace, your age. Your family tree.” As Kyulkyung ticks off the information on her fingers, I think my jaw drops a little closer to the ground. “Your vital statistics. He even knew the day you started working at the castle.”

“Huh?”

Dongho nodded his head in agreement with Kyulkyung. “He knew so much about you when he was talking to Kyulkyung that I thought the both of you must have met each other somewhere.”

“Not at all! I only met him for the first time when I asked him to save Princess Kyulkyung. I never even told him my name. “ I protest. “We're almost perfect strangers.”

There's this awkward silence that falls on everyone and I am utterly perplexed by the princess' words. How in the world did this hero even know so much about me? Let alone my vital statistics, I don't even know those. I don't even remember when I started working in the castle. What the heck~ this hero is scary as the nine levels of hell.

“I wonder how Minhyun knew so much about you” Aron says, finally, scratching his head.

That's what I'd like to know. I mean, I don't want to think badly of this guy, he's been labeled as our last hope, our saviour from demons, chosen by the gods themselves. BUT WHY DO I KEEP GETTING THESE BAD FEELINGS?

I wish I'd never heard of him. Hmmn. Actually, that's a very good idea, self. Let's pretend we haven't heard of him AT ALL. Yes. That sounds good. 

I don't realise I am nodding quite vehemently until I hear the scholar ask “Jonghyun, are you ok?”

“I'm fine! Actually I'm curious about how Princess Kyulkyung and Prince Dongho met and fell in love.” I mean I know Kyulkyung and she's a pretty headstrong girl, being a childhood friend, I can't think of any man who can match up really. I'm not just trying to change the topic.

The question seems to make imaginary roses appear around Kyulkyung as she smiles in memory, her eyes sparkling. “Dongho dear, do you want to tell the story?”

“No, love, you do it. I never get tired of your voice.” This prince is whipped up to his eyeballs.

“When the Demon King spirited me away from here, he held me captive in a tall tower. Rufus was the one who rescued me.”

Eh? Wasn't it the hero who rescued Kyulkyung? Isn't it always the hero who rescues the captive princess out of the tower?

“I was so scared but then he said 'We're here, you're safe now'. My legs shook so much from the stress that Dongho carried me. Princess style, Jonghyun!” It's always been Kyulkyung's wish to be carried Princess style. Her brother and I have never obliged. So Kyulkyung has always carried that wish with her. I'm glad someone's fulfilled that wish. I smile encouragingly at her to continue.

“I shall protect you.” Kyulkyung continues dramatically, “ I won't let you suffer a single scratch'. He was so wonderful.”

I looked askance at the Elden Prince, somehow I had imagined a rougher character than this suave man in Kyulkyung's story. Prince Dongho is blushing to the roots of his hair so I am guessing there's a few embellishments here and there, I wouldn't put it past Kyulkyung. However, the question still sort of remained in my head.

“And then, and then...”  
“Princess, wasn't the hero there?” I finally ask.  
“Not really. I only saw Dongho, and Ren.”

As Kyulkyung rambled on, I find out they defeated a few demons and escaped the castle, hiding in a nearby forest until the demons were gone.

“So the hero and Aron were still in the castle?” I prompt her.

Aron answers instead, nodding an affirmative to my question. “But it was really alright, we were not worried one bit. Minhyun's a walking natural disaster after all.” He does a comforting waving hand, only to be slapped by Dongho with a warning look, staring at me as if telling Aron to stop scaring me.

TOO LATE, PRINCE. “Walking...natural disaster?” I broach.

“Then a little later, they met with us safely.”  
“Pinky-ah,” I lapse into my childhood nickname for her,”what about the hero?”  
“Oh, Well we heard this loud noise and the Demon King's castle collapsed. Aron and Minhyun appeared and Minhyun just told us he'd taken care of the demon king.”

That's it? Taken care of it like he went out shopping and bought a piece of ham? Hold on a minute, the demon king was defeated by TWO PEOPLE? Isn't the last boss an all-out fight? Like one where everyone brings their armies to defeat a huge bad guy? Doesn't this defeat the purpose of having more people in your party if you can defeat it with TWO people?

“You're funny, Jonghyun.” Dongho snickers and I realise I was thinking out loud. I really need to stop that. But seriously, the Demon King should have been really strong right? How can the hero say he took care of him like he just went out for a lazy walk around the gardens?

“So, Princess, what did you think of M...Min...the hero?” I still can't quite say his name without shuddering so it's best not to say it. In case he appears out of thin air. 

“Hmmn,” Kyulkyung pauses, “He was always calm and courteous although, he wasn't very social. There's always a gentle expression on his face but this aura of, hmmn, how do I say this, 'don't come close to me', neutral kind of aura?”

“Huh?” That confuses me, the hero in the throne room felt more like an aggressively friendly person, he certainly smiled like there was no tomorrow. “ I didn't get that impression at all.” 

“EXACTLY.” All three of them reply, startling me a bit at their vehemence.

“The only times I've seen him smile is when he's talking about you.”  
“What?” I'm scoring a hundred in intelligent questions, here. My confusion seems to limit my repertoire to a lot of monosyllabic grunts for expanation.

“That's how it was when I was with him.” Kyulkyung shrugs, “I didn't have many chances to talk to him but whenever we did, he only made this kind face when the topic of you came up, Jonghyun.”

“I feel the same way.” Aron says, relaxing into the couch with a cup of tea in his hands, “I've been travelling with Minhyun for awhile but I've never seen him make that face before. I remember Minki saying it's the sign of the apocalypse.” He chuckles. “And Dongho here actually prayed to the holy goddess for divine protection.”

“But you know, that's what I like about Minhyun. I've come to the conclusion that he's serious about Jonghyun.” Kyulkyung says with a firm nod, “and I, as Jonghyun's longtime childhood friend and Princess, approve of him.”

“Is...that...so?” I say weakly. But Kyulkyung, just seeing him smile freaks his longtime friends out. Doesn't that set off alarm bells in your head? I don't have any special feelings for this hero so don't parcel me off so quickly!!! This whole situation is terrifying, you know.

“Well, since Kyulkyung approves, I approve as well.” Dongho says cheerfully, getting up and giving me a friendly slug on the arm. Eh? You approve, Kyulkyung approves, but what about my approval? Do I not have the option to say no? “Although Jonghyun, you need to be careful how you treat Minhyun. “

How I treat him? What do you mean~?

“He's like force majeure on two legs,” Dongho says ruminatively, “Hmmn, that's not quite right.”  
“Ultimate weapon maybe?” Aron supplies helpfully.  
“That sounds about right.” Dongho agrees.  
“I think,” I interject weakly, “I think I need some air.” I don't even look to Kyulkyung for permission, going out of the balcony and closing the door firmly.

My life is horribly, terribly OFFICIALLY going down the drain.

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ 

Dongho and Aron left Kyulkyung's suite after that, ever aware of the protocol for an unmarried noble alone without a chaperon.

“He was pretty shook about all that. I'm a bit worried, Dongho.” Aron sighs as they reach their assigned rooms. “Can we actually put that much burden on his unprepared shoulders?”

“I'm not sure either, to be honest. Jonghyun seems to be too easily disturbed. And with what Minhyun said... you do remember what Minhyun said?”

“How can I forget?” Aron shakes his head, remembering the event that followed the Demon King's death. Everyone knew that Minhyun was the prophesied hero of the ages, the absolute antithesis of the Demon King, so Aron had asked Minhyun, once the Demon King was defeated:

_  
“How do you feel Minhyun, you've fulfilled your destiny! What's next?”_

_Minhyun's back felt very lonely as he gazed out in the horizon, his gentle reply almost unheard except for the help of the wind blowing Minhyun's reply to them._

_“I don't really feel anything. I just want to see Jonghyun.”_

_Everyone looks at each other with a question in their eyes – Who's Jonghyun? When they came to the conclusion that no one except Minhyun knew this person and he was not offering anymore information, Aron tried to lighten the atmosphere._

_“If this person is lingering into your mind so much, Minhyun, they must be something special.”_

_“He is.” was the simple reply. “I'd destroy the world if he asked me to.” Minhyun's gentle smile as he finally turned around made Aron shiver at the sliver of fear that went down his spine._

Remembering the moment again, Aron grabs unto Dongho's sleeve. “Dongho-yah, we might all be doomed.”


	3. I cursed this world made of words from a dictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun finds out what he might be in for and it's like staring into a deep dark pit of no return.

Aron is spending his downtime away from his friends in the Pledisian Royal Library. A stack of precariously piled books is placed in front of him as he peruses the thick tome in front of him. The book is a dry dissertation on the merits of certain herbs in the Pelorian Mountains, hardly something that stops Aron from noticing when a certain Guard Captain strides up to his table and starts shifting foot to foot. 

To be honest, Aron thinks Jonghyun looks like a nervous puppy who's afraid of disturbing it's owner in fear of being kicked away. It was just the teensy tiny bit adorable and Aron hides his amusement by covering his smile with a hand before he clears his throat and nods towards the nervous Guard Captain.

“Good morning, Jonghyun! Fancy meeting you here.”

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ 

When Sir Aron finally notices me, I sigh in relief, giving Aron a small bow and a hesitant smile. “Sir Aron, I just wanted to ask a few...questions. If that's alright with you?”

“Ah, about Minhyun?” He tells me with a small smile, closing the book with a small “”phlump”. “I'm at your disposal. Sit, sit.”

I oblige and sit across from him, arranging the precariously stacked books while I try to get my courage up to ask. To his credit, Sir Aron patiently waits, opting to watch me arrange his books. When I finally turn back to him, his words of encouragement sooth my nerves just a bit.

“So, what are your questions? I'll gladly answer all of them.”

“Well, you know how you said 'ultimate weapon'?” I broach, “What did you mean?”

Sir Aron coughs into his hand. “Ah, Yet again a classic example of why I should have chosen better words. I hope you haven't been worrying about it? You have dark circles under your eyes, I see.”

Of course I've been worrying about it, so much that I couldn't get a wink of sleep because of it. I don't think Aron knows how bad that is when I had to arrange the rosters for the castle guards after a sleepless night. It's a nightmare I tell you.

Sigh. 

“My worries are irrelevant at this point.” I finally reply with determination. “So, ultimate weapon?”

Aron chuckles. “I hope you have enough time today because you're going to need it. Make yourself comfortable.”

Luckily today was my rest period. “I have all the time in the world.” I tell him.

Aron smiles. “So, what do you know about Minhyun, as the hero of ages, I mean? That will give me an inkling of where to start.”

“I'm not sure if what I know are rumors or exaggerations, to be honest, but from what I've been told, unlike other normal heroes where they've had to train really hard to gain power, this hero was blessed from birth so he uses his powers effortlessly. I've heard that no one can match up to him in terms of power, that the spirits all obey his will.”

Aron steeples his hand and nods ruminatively, “That's all true. Minhyun is different from other heroes, he's blessed by every deity and elemental spirits since he's been born.”

I'm sure my eyes widen in amazement at Aron's words. Elemental spirits are the source of power in our world, they're very fickle, flighty creatures with their own mind about what's wrong and what's right. I've never heard of any one person who's been blessed by all the elemental spirits.

“Isn't that sort of a cheat though? How overpowered can you get?” I mutter under my breath.  
“Oh, that's just the start of it, my friend.” Aron tells me pertly, grinning from delight, as if he's about to dish out the juiciest gossip in the kingdom.

“What do you mean?”

“The spirits, they didn't JUST bless Minhyun with their powers, they actually love him, maybe a little bit too much. He doesn't even have to say anything, they love him so much they will act out at anyone who causes Minhyun any emotional distress.”

I guess that's why Prince Dongho had called Hwang Minhyun a walking natural disaster.

“The spirits seem to want to do everything to please Minhyun. I've seen flowers bloom all around him when Minhyun expresses happiness. And when he's sad, storms in the local area just drop from the sky.”

The small seed of apprehension that's been constantly with me seem to be growing at each of Aron's words now.

“Now, the most troublesome incident happened when we were around puberty, in our little village in Elusion Lake...”

_“Minki, come away from the lake, you'll get wet.” Aron says, sparing a glance at the younger boy and stepping away from the sparring Dongho and Minhyun._

_“I don't care, it's really hot today anyway!” Minki calls out in a singsong voice, splashing water everywhere as he stomps through the water. “This is fun!”_

_His fun is interrupted by a forceful push from behind that sends Minki hurtling into the water as a hostile “This is our territory, trespassers. Pay the toll fee or face the consequences.”_

_Minki looks up to see three chunky boys looming threateningly over him. “Um...” Minki begins, a little taken aback at how hostile the advancing boys were. Minki didn't even have time to react as all three of his friends rush towards him, Dongho screaming “Get away from Minki!”._

_The sight of three other boys charging them, Minhyun still holding a sword, intimidated the bullies enough for the leader to grab unto Minki and use him as a shield._

_“Drop your weapon, or he gets hurt.”_

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? Sounds like a dramatic plot from some novel.”

“Hey, I'm only recounting events as they unfolded, if you're not going to believe it, I can always just stop.” Aron chided Jonghyun, folding his arms and staring at the Guard Captain in challenge.

“I'm sorry.” Jonghyun mumbles, hanging his head in apology, “please continue.”

"As I was saying..."

_Minhyun charged the three before Dongho or Aron could back him up, one of them had disarmed Minhyun and he was in pretty serious trouble. One of the bullies was going to smash a rock into Minhyun's face when...it happened._

_A big geyser of water erupted from the lake and engulfed the three bullies. Amazingly, Minki who was so close to them was untouched by the water. The geyser just engulfed the poor bullies and dragged them far afield, mowing down the trees in their path._

_Spirits, as it happens, were vindictive. They not only punished those kids with that traumatising experience. They also deemed the adults to blame for not disciplining the kids properly. They purposefully left the lake dry. Not one drop of water was to be seen from the lake from that day on. Which is unfortunate as the lake was the village's primary source of water._

“It was a real eye opener.” Aron said, scratching his head at the memory.

“An eye opener? That's how you term this incident?” I purse my lips in distress, “what about the poor villagers?”

Aron shrugged. “Eventually, the spirits had to bring the water back, Minhyun did live in the same town after all. He needed the water as much as the villages do. But the point of the story is that these spirits were so in tune with Minhyun that, even without asking for their help, they responded to the danger posed to Minhyun, to the anger in Minhyun, and acted.”

I can sort of understand now what Aron meant by “walking natural disaster.” Without even asking for their help, these spirits act in his favor. So, what would happen if I outright rejected him? 

I sigh.

“But Jonghyun-ah, don't worry about it, these things don't happen anymore. Since becoming the hero, Minhyun has been trying to control the spirits.” 

“In what way?” My doubts lace the words with dubious intent, not convinced by Aron's words, it seems more like backpedalling to me.

“You notice how Minhyun doesn't have a...” Aron coughs, “a big range of emotional expression on his face?”

I nod.

“Well, aside from not really having a difficult childhood contributing to that, which let's not get into or we might be here forever, he tries to keep a tight rein on his emotions and any outward expressions. For example, he uses really polite formal forms of speech, right? That's one method. While Dongho is a prince and used to using polite words, Minhyun is a commoner like Minki and I. He used to have such a potty mouth I tell you. He could outswear a fishmonger's wife.”

Aron grins, the kind that makes me think he is reminiscing about something amusing. But I'm sort of surprised by what he says. Somehow I cannot imagine the hero, Hwang Minhyun, this tall, debonair looking, pale prince-like being, with his graceful gait, his careful choice of words and quiet demeanor, this perfect, strong, kind-looking prince of anyone's dreams, swearing like a fishmonger's wife.

He seems more the type that fits perfectly besides the princess. Even now, I can imagine a beautiful long-legged princess walking beside him, strolling together in a beautiful garden with pink bubbles floating around them, flower petals beneath each step they take.

“Usually villagers like us have a rougher speech pattern. But using polite, restrained words help Minhyun think about what he needs to say before he says them, it helps with the spirits. It also has the additional benefit of helping his friends.”

“How does that help you?” I blink in confusion.

Aron nods enthusiastically. “When he's about to explode in anger, he starts slipping into the Elusian dialect and swear words come out more often. It helps us prepare for the worst, you see.” Aron continues conversationally, propping his chin on his hand as he continues his monologue, “Although to be honest, after he became the hero, I don't remember him exploding even once. Oh...wait, there WAS that one time with that minor lordling in Eldenvale.” Aron giggled.

Giggled. It didn't quite fit this full grown man. But I kept my tongue on hold and just listened.

“His daughter was being a brat and trying to latch on to Minhyun. That girl had stickier hands than an octopus, I swear. Couldn't blame Minhyun for exploding really. She disturbed Minhyun's demeanor so much the spirits had a field day. Their castle collapsed around their ears.” Aron said excitedly, waving his arms around in what I feel is an approximation of a resulting dust cloud from a building collapsing. “BUT! No one was hurt, so all's well that ends well.” Aron ends cheerfully.

A castle...collapsed. My instincts tell me I should really stop asking for more details. There was more than ample evidence that sets my hair on end here but as usual, my horrible curiosity got the better of me so...

“So...uhm, ultimate...weapon?” WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN, JONGHYUN. I cry a little inside even as I ask. “From what you've said, it seems undeniable that Minhyun is very special but why is he called the ultimate weapon?”

Aron tilts his head and I sense a slight hesitation in the long pause before he sighs. “Maybe I shouldn't tell you this but you'll find out eventually if you stick around anyway. So, you know he is already as powerful as he is with the support of the spirits and his various blessings, right? At this moment, there is no known mortal who can defeat Hwang Minhyun because of his overwhelming power. But, for the sake of supposition, imagine, what if he goes mad?”

The hair starts rising on the back of my arm as Aron continues. 

“This man whom even the Demon King could not defeat, imagine him going crazy and forgetting who he is.”

Sir Aron didn't have to tell me. Should it ever happen, then, there was no other result, the end of the world would come to pass. There was no other path. 

I start to twitch. Good going, Jonghyun, you just had to ask, now what are you going to do about it. I stand up abruptly on shaky legs and start to woozily move towards the door, filled with purpose.

“I...I have to go, Sir Aron. I'm not feeling so well. I think I'll ask the Princess for some time off work.”

“Are you sick, Jonghyun? How long are you planning to take off?” His face is wreathed in concern and he starts trailing behind me with his arms stretched out towards me.

“Ah, hmmn I'm not sure. Indefinitely maybe?” I say, fumbling with the library door's latch as I ramble on conversationally, “I wish I could see Pinky and Prince Dongho get married but I believe I'll have to wish them the very best from far away. FAR, FAR AWAY.” Finally, the door opens and I beam at nothing in particular as I sort of cheerfully tell Aron my plans, “I believe I'm due for some traveling, I hear Azurite is really beautiful in the summer. Well, I have to get ready and pack now...”

Aron's hand snakes out and traps my wrist in an iron grip that has no give even as I tug away from it. “Jonghyun! You can't.” He says urgently, ignoring my efforts to release his grip, “You can't run away! You have a goddess-given mission!! Our goddess made a miracle to save mankind by making Minhyun fall in love with you. Jonghyun, aren't you blessed?”

“BLESSED? In case you weren't listening to yourself, kind sir, WALKING NATURAL DISASTER. U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E W-E-A-P-O-N!!!”

“But you're our sacrificial lamb, Jonghyun. I mean...I mean you're the world's savior!”

Sacrificial lamb. Yes, that's exactly it isn't it and well, Thomas Jonghyun Lancaster, no matter how much of a pushover I looked like, is NOT going to stand for it. I barely have enough energy to care about my job and myself, much less take care of the walking timebomb that is Hwang Minhyun. 

“NO, I CAN'T. You can't put this on me.” I say firmly as I try to tug away from Sir Aron's iron grip.

“No can do, Jonghyun. You can't run away.” Aron's serene smile told me all I needed to know, I wasn't going to escape this castle if him and his friends could help it. 

I AM DOOMED. DOOMED.

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ 

Knock, knock.

“Sir Thomas Jonghyun Lancaster, Captain of the Princess' Guard, son of Viscount Randolf Lancaster, Your Majesty.”

I wince at the formality of it all as the Royal Chamberlain announced my presence as I walk on unsure feet into the King's receiving chamber. I received a summons early this morning from the king, interrupting my attempts to pack, and as a royal subject, all I can do is to come posthaste. 

“Your Majesty.” I sink into the deepest bow I could muster in greeting just as the King looks up from his mountain of scrolls.

“Hello Thomas, thank you for coming.” He waves me into the chair across from him, “Sit down and make yourself comfortable!”

I remember this chair from my childhood, it's the same chair Kyulkyung and I are made to sit in when we've done something particularly naughty (more because of Kyulkyung's lead, the little minx was a master mischief maker, I couldn't really do anything but follow just to make sure she didn't get hurt.) and the King would give us a dressing down. No matter how comfortable the chair is, and how you just sink into the sheer softness of it, the memories of all the sermons we've had in it make it the most uncomfortable chair in existence for me.

Even more so because I haven't been summoned in the king's presence since I've entered palace service. It was not normal and it gives me really bad premonitions.

“T—thank you, Your Majesty.”

And all bad premonitions these days seem to lead to one thing.

“Well, Thomas, I hope you know why you're here.” The king is giving me his fatherly smile, “you've grown up really well in our household with Kyulkyung and Daniel. So please allow me the fatherly courtesy of being frank and honest with you. I summoned you here today to discuss the Eldenvale hero, Hwang Minhyun.”

Here it comes...

“Everyone, including myself, were very surprised to see him ask you to marry him. But of course, along with Kyulkyung and Dongho's impending marriage, this proposal from the Eldenvale hero, is a very great honor for our country.”

Urk. At the back of my mind, I knew this would come up sometime. The political ramifications of having the favor of the world's “ultimate weapon” and the stronger relations with the country of Eldenvale were too advantageous for the king to overlook.

“Now, Jonghyun.” I straighten up in my seat at the sudden seriousness the King exhibits, “I heard you were postponing answering the hero. But as your King, I am asking you strongly to consider as quickly as possible. More, as Daniel and Kyulkyung's friend, you know how strong alliances with neighbouring countries will strengthen their position as this country's future leaders.”

My hands clench involuntary on my lap. This...was a fine mess to be in. I can't run away. If I do, I'll be branded a traitor. If I say no, I'll be labeled unpatriotic. It feels like no one has even considered my feelings in this matter and right about now, I really do feel just a twinge of hate towards the hero for boxing me in like this, I know I shouldn't, it really isn't his fault but...

“Sir Minhyun actually requested for me not to pressure you, Thomas.”

“R—really?” He did? Surprise drenches my thoughts and twinges of guilt invade the annoyance I feel.

“So, having said all I have said, it IS still your choice. Just keep in mind the enormous benefits it would bring.”

I slowly nod, hoping the nervous smile I've pasted on my face isn't TOO obviously annoyed. With all due respect, Your Majesty, you're basically forcing me to agree to this match by subtle intimidation. HOW has this hero enamoured everyone into thinking this is even remotely possible? WHY is NO ONE questioning a union between two MALES. LORDS ABOVE AND BELOW, AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE LEFT IN THIS WORLD?

“Oh by the way, your father's response to Hwang Minhyun's proposal has arrived.”

“M—my father's?” What...What? My father already responded? Since when did they even send this letter? It usually takes three days by horseback to get to Lancaster Manor. “So soon?” I mumble, it was all I can voice out at the incredulity of the situation.

“The gravity of the situation dictated a swift answer. I asked Archmage Joshua to fly to Lancaster Manor.”

ARCHMAGE Joshua? Joshua is the strongest mage in Pledis Kingdom, the magical bastion and last defense of the Royal Family against magical warfare. He barely leaves the Royal Family's side. For His Majesty to send him out...

“Why was there such a hurry, Your Majesty? Knowing my father, his reply would probably be to the tune of 'I'll let my son decide to save myself the trouble'”, I shake my head as I read my father's reply, which was, if not word-for-word similar to what I just said, was very close.

I know my father like the back of my hand and his almost-famous reputation of not wanting to be bothered unless you suddenly find a long-lost parchment from the Dead Seas or something like that. Apparently, even a proposal from another MALE for his SON was not going to ruffle his feathers.

His Majesty chuckled at my rueful reply before answering with “Hwang Minhyun asked me to deliver the letter to your father to ask for his blessing. I thought it would be best to do it quickly.”

I haven't even agreed to anything and he's already taken it upon himself to ask my parents? Asking the king to send a letter while telling the king not to force me? 

Hwang Minhyun, really, whether you have good intentions or not with this, you are leaving me with no options. 

 

̵

Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ 

I stagger away from the audience with the king with such a heavy feeling of being trapped that I just want to go to my room and sleep the day away. Sigh. I want to run away from this castle and hide forever. Before the world realises I exist and give me even more of a headache.

“Jonghyun-ah!”

I raise my eyes to find out who is calling my name to find Kyulkyung waving around “The Pledisian Times” as she runs towards me. What now?

“Princess, PLEASE stop running and shouting in the hallways. It's not proper for you to do so.”

She sticks her tongue out at me, clearly showing her opinion on what is proper before she pooh-pooh's me and waves her arm dismissively. 

“MORE IMPORTANTLY, LOOK.” She shoves the newspaper so close to me I can barely see it.

“Look at what?” I squint at the blurry letters, pushing her arms back a little bit further so I could read. With each word I read, my mouth drops open.

“It's a special edition of the Times, Jonghyun! And look, look! They've printed a full recounting of Minhyun's proposal to you.”

Indeed, the headline of the newspaper was so big I couldn't miss it. There was even a very clear sketch of the hero kneeling in front of a very decent rendition of me and my shocked face. This artist was pretty good all things considered, he captured my shocked face to a tee, even the little mole on my eyelid and the stupid look on...WHY AM I EVEN CRITIQUING THIS?

My face, my name on The Pledisian Times, the most popular newspaper published in Pledis Kingdom, syndicated across the continent, a readership of...thousands who know about this whole...fiasco.

“Jonghyun, pull yourself together!!!”

Kyulkyung's voice sounds far away because of the ringing in my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Long time no see, write, breath. I've been dealing with a lot of real life issues and just feeling like trash basically. BUT here we are with an update out of the blue. It's a thank you for those who've encouraged me through this time. Thank you, you know who you are.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. I have problems with run-in sentences. Hurray!  
> 2\. The first-person perspective I've adopted is finally making itself difficult but we will persevere :D  
> 3\. Most of this chapter is really about us finding out just how powerful Minhyun is...to lay down some groundwork and answer that question. The next chapter will be in Minhyun's perspective.  
> 4\. The romantic aspect will definitely be a very slow burn and the succeeding chapters may or may not be as funny but I hope you all are still interested. Tell me how you feel in twitter: [2hyunlove_ao3](https://twitter.com/2hyunlove_ao3) (I don't bite! although right now, most of my account is about hyping up Who.You <3 <3 <3 CB~~~~~~)  
> 4\. Subtly slipped in Daniel because smol amounts of NielBugi is good for everyone xD


	4. The time is finally here; everything til yesterday was a prologue to the prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak at Minhyun's thoughts~ please understand the poor, scary baby.

_Minhyun_

From the day I was born, I've never been alone. Several constant presences lingered near me, constantly chattering and fluttering. They were very ephemeral creatures, wispy, transparent entities with a very otherworldly beauty to them. Spirits, humans called them. For some reason, they seem to like fluttering in my vicinity.

Over time, I learned to distinguish which were which. Wind spirits were green, earth spirits were brown, fire spirits were red, water spirits were blue, light spirits were gold and dark spirits were black. No matter what kind of spirit they were though, they would constantly push for my attention, talking to me about things they've seen or done.

*Minhyun, Minhyun! Look this way! Look this way, look at this perfectly symmetrical leaf I found!*  
*Come play with us, Minhyun-ah.*  
*Are you happy, Minhyun?”

I used to answer each and everyone until my parents asked me why I was talking to myself. That was when I realised that I was the only one who could see these entities. 

My parents, concerned, brought me to the Oracle of Athena.

“Your boy possesses a special power. A great power bestowed by the gods for a great purpose, to save the world. The time will come when he will be called to his great destiny and he will not be able to turn away. But for now, it is your responsibility as his parents to raise him well for that eventuality.”

This heavy fate, settled on me by an old blind lady, left my parents with unreadable expressions on their faces. When we had gotten home, my father and mother had repeated the words the Oracle had said, “You were born to wield the gods' powers to save the world. This is the purpose of your powers.” It sounded more like he was convincing himself than reassurance to me.

These words...were the earliest ones I can remember my parents telling me. These words felt like a chain binding me to becoming a someone I could not escape. “Born to wield the gods' powers to save the world.” Is this all there is to me? Then, if I did not have these powers, does that make my existence useless and unnecessary?

If I was not born with this power, would my parents treat me like a normal boy? Would they treat me like my friends are treated by their fathers and mothers? When my friends did good things, their parents praised them. And when they did naughty things, their parents scolded them, punished them but in the end they hugged them.

My parents never did any of these. They didn't seem to know how to deal with me. I do not know if they expected me to explode if they hugged me, or if they'd be incinerated if they scolded me. Certainly, they never knew how to praise me. In their ignorance and fear of my powers, they did nothing.

“That boy is protected by spirits.”  
“The spirits will take care of him.”  
“Common people like us can't do anything for someone like him. Let him be.”

I heard all these when I was feigning sleep and my parents sometimes discussed me like a stranger.

Now that I've grown up, I can understand why my parents were unable to understand how to deal with me. I was a boy whom the spirits loved and protected. The spirits ensured I was never harmed, lashed out at anyone who would even think of it. This sort of boy, born to village farmers, was just too much for their minds to comprehend. They could not help but fear a son who can cause tornadoes and earthquakes if he cried.

Minor natural disasters that occurred when I was upset became so commonplace that even the villagers knew about it and treated me with the same fragile care as my parents. Before I knew it, I became so hyperaware of all the trouble I was causing everyone in my vicinity without even my own volition, of the people who shunned me because of what I am that I withdrew into myself. 

If they could not accept me, then why would I bother to accept them in return?

I spent a few years alone, with only the spirits to keep me company. Everyone too afraid to even approach me. Life began to resemble a muffled bubble of reality. It was around this time that Aron and Minki reached out to me. Their warm acceptance and presence dispelled some of my loneliness, but not completely. Eventually, even those emotions were not enough, my heart still felt like a huge, empty void. I could not find it in myself to care about so many things that I even began to wonder about my humanity.

“Don't be ridiculous, Minhyun, your inability to care is only because your parents did such a shoddy job of raising you. These ignorant adults were also too stupid to know what to do. No one's taught you how to feel or care.” Aron had chided me when I had broached this topic. 

His words are followed so closely by Minki. “Aron's right, Minmin. But now you have us! And you can always ask us anything. Let's grow together, Minmin.”

“Stop calling me Minmin, and then maybe we can be friends.”

Minki's protests at my deadpan reply lasted for half a day. But their words stuck in my brain for awhile. To be honest, even as Aron said it, though good intentioned, I felt it to be false. Would a normal child in my situation have turned out like me? Detached and unable to respond emotionally to things around me, unable to even tell if this tenuous relationship I had with Minki and Aron is actually friendship?

Anger, happiness, sadness...I can feel these things but in such a way that it feels so ephemeral, feelings that feel like water slipping through my hands. It's not like I had no emotions, it was just that where my heart is suppose to feel all these things, there is simply nothing there to feel, nothing that stimulates these emotions.

Maybe I am broken in more ways than even everyone thinks. Observing others, seeing what they do, imitating them. Laughing when others laugh, smiling when I see people around me enjoying themselves, pretending to be sad when they grieve. I tried to become normal, even if it was only for Aron's and Minki's sake, for all their hard work at supporting me.

I tried, I really did. Until that time when Minki got bullied at the lake. Because, for all my good intentions, the anger that I pretended to feel provoked the spirits into using their powers for my sake. The moment the lake dried out and the villagers started to suffer from the deprivation of water due to the anger of the spirits, and when the endless pleas for forgiveness...

I stopped pretending. Why use up all that energy pretending when it would result in this sort of situation? Maybe the gods gave me an empty heart so that my powers would never cause trouble for anyone. If I had no emotions, no one would get hurt.

I thought, being this way, everything would eventually be better. If I put my head down and quietly lived my life, all would be well. But it was around this time, as Aron, Minki and I entered our fifteenth summer, that those around me changed. Girls who had previously kept their distance started trying to get close to me, blushing and giggling as they talked. I found myself the target of the boys' hostility. When I asked Aron about this strange occurrence, he had a good laugh and told me to pay no mind to them. 

“Ah, Minhyun-ah, it's jealousy. Not only do you quickly master anything you put your mind to, your handsome face makes you popular with the girls. These boys want to be you and because they are not, they get angry. Pay them no mind.”

Ah, I did recall the accusations levelled at me did seem that way.

“Your face pisses me off.”  
“Always with that look, like you're better than us.”  
“I started learning swordfighting before you did, so why can't I beat you?”  
“Don't even pretend to get along with us. Someone like you who has everything, can never understand how we feel.”

Everything? I? Sword skill, magical ability, talent...these are nothing. A person like me whose existence is not needed without his power does not have everything. I am a cup without a bottom, anything poured in simply goes right through.

I had a lot of hope though that once my “great destiny” was revealed, this hole would finally be filled, my raison d'etre would fuel me with purpose. 

It was on my eighteenth year, the year that I would be declared as an adult, that I received my “great destiny”. While training alone in the forest, I had felt a very immense entity, different from the usual spirits that stay by my side. A great blinding light had descended in the clearing I was in and a gentle voice, soft yet full of command, had resounded in my ear.

“Minhyun of Eldenvale, I bequeath unto you the knowledge and power of the heroes of the ages. Assume their mantle and bring balance to the world.”

It was a divine blessing. Before I knew it, I was flooded with all the skills, knowledge and power from generations upon generations of heroes and the gift of insight. One glance at a person would tell me all I needed to know about them. The blessing also gave me historical knowledge about the demons. It told me how every few centuries, a demon king would be born and the demons from the underworld would unite to rise up and take over the human world. The gods, knowing this time of trial would always come, chose a hero to combat the demons.

For the most part, all of this was unsurprising and almost expected. What I did not expect was how I still felt so empty inside. Instead of a heart full of purpose and joy at my blessed destiny, I felt that this power was nothing but an encumbrance.

I told my parents about this encounter after my coming-of-age ceremony and I think, it was only in that moment that I ever saw my parents look at me with happy expressions.

“I see, son. So there was a reason why you were born with your power.”  
“Becoming a hero to defeat the demon king who threatens to destroy the world. It's such an honor bestowed by the gods.”

I wish I could say that the spark of pride in their eyes were warm and accepting of me but the gift insight the gods gave me showed me exactly what they felt. It was not the warmth and relief of parents who felt joy at their son's blessings, it was the cold acceptance and ambition of knowing how their position would also improve because of my standing. Now that they've realised my purpose, they are finally acknowledging me. But not as their son. No, never as their child, but as the hero who would save this world.

Is my reason for living for the sole purpose of defeating the Demon King?

“Oh don't be ridiculous, Minhyun. Stop being so dramatic. Your destiny and your life are not interchangeable things. They're completely separate from each other. You CAN defeat the Demon King and still have a life.” Minki had pertly told me, rapping his staff on my knuckles as he does so. Through the years, the cute little boy has developed a sharper tongue and has never hesitated to use it on me, 'to keep me grounded'.

“Minki is right, my emotionally constipated friend.” Aron chimes in, “You're not some tool, alright. You're allowed to have a life outside being the 'hero of the ages'. So explore and discover!”

“In any case, Minhyun, we're always here for you, my friend. You do not need a reason to exist to be our friend.” Dongho said comfortingly. “You could be a potato and we'd still be friends with you.

Aron and Minki would constantly remind me that I didn't need a reason for existing, that I was fine the way I want to be. But even then I had wondered, what do I want to be? What do I need to be to fill this heart that remains so empty?

With my coming-of-age, I set out on my journey. Guided by the knowledge of all the heroes of ages past, Minki, Aron, Dongho and I set out on the journey to rid the world of the demons. I meant to set out alone because I knew it would be dangerous but my friends were too worried and came with me.

“Somehow, we're beating these demons easier than I expected.” Dongho once said while we were camped in the forest, tending the fire after defeating a minor demon lord who'd possessed an Eldenvale lordling.

“Well, Minhyun can pretty much handle them singlehandedly.” Minki said wryly. He's flipping half-melted marshmallows in the fire and shoving them at everyone's faces. 

“Hey, we helped!” Aron protests, “like um, morale support? Distraction? I think we killed a couple of small fries!”

“All of you helped.” I said firmly.

Over time, our encounters helped us hone our teamwork until we each knew how everyone would react to every swing of the sword or every firebolt fired. We took on stronger and stronger demons until it came to pass that our group became so well-known across the land as the strongest party of heroes in the history of man.

The spirits continued to be by my side but now that I was actively using their powers, they've become easier to control, tamer. I've come to think of them in a more positive light than I did in the past. Life has become more...tolerable. I started to become content with my purpose in life, like I belonged somehow.

Perhaps this is why, at that time, something else grew in me. As the amount of demons dwindled, a creeping unease started to climb it's way inside of me. It was an emotion I've never felt before but if I had to put a name to it, it would be fear.

“You were born with this power to defeat the demon king.”

It wasn't the fear of facing the Demon King, it was the fear that once I've defeated him, I would lose my reason for existing. To return to my former self who had no reason to exist or live. I was surprised at the realisation. I had thought I had nothing, nothing to lose, nothing to be afraid of.

And with learning about fear, I also came to the understanding that emotions are really, truly troublesome. 

This doesn't stop the march of our fate though and soon, we heard news of an abducted princess in the neighboring Pledis Kingdom. Said to have been abducted by the Demon King ,the Pledisian King had sent out a call for help to every hero in the land.

“I don't know, Minhyun. I'm not so sure if we can defeat the Demon King yet.” Aron had told me, a dubious look on his face.”

“I'm the same mind as Aron, to be honest.” Minki seconds.

Dongho provided an easier talking point by asking, “Is it really the Demon King though? I've never heard of any demon kings who've personally abducted anyone. Aren't their usual methods of operation pillaging and terrorising?”

“I've heard that this particular Demon King is a really deviant demon.” Minki continues conversationally, “So it could very well may be that he's done something none of his predecessors have done before. Although don't quote me on that. What do you think we should do, Minhyun?” 

“At the very least, let's journey to the Pledisian court to find out more about what has transpired.” I told my friends, “We can determine the Demon King's identity after that and decide on a course of action.”

Who knew that my destiny, my real destiny, awaited me in the Pledisian castle.

  
̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ ̵Ƹ̡ӜƷ   


“Please come this way to the throne room.” The pleasant tones of the Pledisian Royal Chamber as he lead us down the long marble hall of the Pledisian Palace are a quiet buzz that I try to ignore as I politely pretend to listen to him drone on and on about what an honor it was to meet the legendary heroes. It isn't anything we have not heard before so I let Minki and Aron, the more gregarious and social of the group, to talk to him. Instead, I try to focus on the palace interior and the various exits it has, you can't really be too sure about anything and I'd rather be ready.

Not ready enough, apparently, as a strong grip tugs my arm from behind me with enough momentum to turn me around. “...he hero? Are you the hero?”

An anxious voice, a slender build, tears swimming in clear, deep eyes as it beseeched me - “I beg you, save the princess!!”

**Thump!**

It was just a simple impression of someone dressed in the royal guards' uniform but there was something else.

Something happened. For the first time, the tumbling information that comes into my mind at first eye contact with anyone, did not pass through like water. Instead, the information about this individual stayed at the pit of my empty heart like brewed mulled wine, filling it to the brim with such a warm feeling.

My heart pounded so loudly in my ears and it felt like my soul quaked and trembled with emotion as one overwhelming thought took over my entire being.

I've found it.

“I beg you, save the princess from the Demon King.” The urgent grip on my arm tightens insistently even as the Royal Chamberlain tries to tug him free.

“Thomas, please! None of this rude behavior in front of the hero of the ages.” The Chamberlain dresses him down but 'Thomas' (the name sounds so wrong to me, like it does not fit with him) kept tugging at my arm persistently.

There have been women who have clung to me even more blatantly. Some have even thrown themselves at me declaring their undying love, I'd never felt any reaction in my heart before. But, right here, right now, with a tenuous touch meant not really for my interest but for requisitioning my help, the difference of my feelings felt like day was to night.

Compared to the endless void of emptiness, the exploding warmth inside me makes me want to embrace it, to make it my own. 

I've found my reason to live. 

I cover his hand with my own and smile comfortingly, mouthing words of reassurance, “Everything will be fine. I will definitely rescue your princess.” 

For your sake, I would go through a thousand demons and the trial of the Demon King himself. 

If you will become my reason for living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun deserves a chapter to explain why he's so strange and maybe it'll help us understand what goes on in the ultimate weapon's head :)
> 
> Having a sort of "race" (but not really) with Lu on updates as a method of motivation xD So far I am losing, unless I get another update out after this to something. LOL. (I'm trying to rationalise how rushed this chapter is and how terribly unedited/unbeta'd it is but really that's no excuse.)


End file.
